Day of the Official
by WriteRight8
Summary: Guess who's an official Auror? A short little one-shot about Harry telling the Weasleys, Hermione, and a few others some special news.


**Day of the Official**

**One-shot for my forum, Ridding of Writer's Block. Harry is finally an official Auror! Words: Official, Plan, Hope, Pain, Day. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters**

Harry walked away from the Ministry of Magic content with life.

He had finally done it. He had completed his training as an Auror, and was ready to move on to actually being in action. After what seemed like years of endless training, it was finally over. The training part that is. Now he was Harry James Potter, **official** Auror. Not The Boy Who Lived, but someone with an actual job. And a perfectly good one too.

He knew it would be tough sometimes, but weren't all jobs? Everything had its ups and downs. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't handle them. He knew how, and had had tons of practice. Not just in training, if you know what I mean. He could handle anything it seemed.

Harry went back to the Burrow, where he was staying for a few months because he still had yet to find somewhere else to live. And he didn't think the Weasleys minded too much he was staying. Unfortunately, Ginny was off with the Holyhead Harpies and Harry was left in the dust. But she would come back, even if it seemed like a million years away.

Harry set his wand down on the table and slumped into an armchair. **Day** one of relaxation before duty. Completing his training had taken a longer amount of time than he had **planned**, but he knew it would be worth it. It's not like just anyone could be an Auror.

Harry **hoped** that, one day, he might be able to be more than just a simple Auror, even though Aurors were never simple. One day he could maybe become a leader. But he shouldn't get ahead of himself. He had only gotten the certificate and job this morning. Still, he couldn't wait to tell everyone. He would even get to tell Hermione tonight since she was coming over.

The door swung open, revealing a frazzled Ron. He stumbled in a fell onto the couch.

"Hallo, Harry," he slurred. Harry sighed. What had Ron done this time? Probably nothing to terrible, maybe just got in trouble with Hermione at their house. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin the dinner tonight.

"What is it this time, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Eh, nothing. Hermione's just got her panties in a twist about the stupid dinner arrangements again. Still won't believe me that no one cares." Oh, that's right. The dinner next Saturday night. Only Harry knew what it was for. Ron told him because without Harry, he wouldn't have been able to do it and there would _be _no dinner. Ron had finally proposed to Hermione, and she obviously said yes. So, as an idea to tell everyone the news, Hermione had suggested a small dinner party. Ron, still excited she had even said yes to his proposal, agreed. Except now he loathed the coming Saturday because of Hermione's perfectionist ways. Everyone had to be seated at the exact chair, nothing but extremely formal wear, and half of the time prepared was spent yelling at him supposedly. Ron knew only worse was to come with their wedding.

Harry stuck to his armchair, letting Ron lay on the sofa with some nasty Muggle drink. He took a look at the wall clock, showing everyone but Ron was still at work, out and about, or coming home. At least he could get some peace and quiet while he waited.

oOo

At last, all the hands on the wall clock were at home. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all gathered around the table for dinner made by, you guessed it, Mrs. Weasley. Chatter filled the halls, mostly arguing but then laughing.

If only Harry could just speak up and tell them the news. As soon as Harry thought it, the room quieted down. Ron and Hermione stopped bickering, Mrs. Weasley stopped pestering, and Harry sat still as usual. But today he would make a stand.

"Everyone?" he spoke up, lifting himself out of his chair. The entire table looked at him. Ron still had his glass raised from a toast, as well as Arthur. Harry gulped. "Well, err, I have some exciting news."

Everyone still stared at him with blank faces. "Yes, Harry? What is it?" Hermione said.

"I, um, I completed my training. I'm an official Auror!" he gulped, waiting anxiously for their reaction.

Everyone erupted into cheers, and Harry's fears about their reactions were assuaged. What did he think their reactions would be anyway? Angry? He doubted it.

Mrs. Weasley was especially happy, as you can imagine. She was ecstatic in fact. "Oh my, Harry, that's wonderful! We'll have to do something to celebrate!" she exclaimed. Everyone buzzed with excitement of the news, but Harry still felt left out. He sat back down while everyone talked, and talked, and _talked, _until the doorbell rang.

The door creaked open, Harry the only one paying attention to it. The person walked into the house, and he saw who it was.

Fumbling out of his chair, Harry rushed over to greet the person. Only he tripped on the doormat, and flew towards her.

"Excited to see me, Potter?" Ginny teased. Harry got up and gave her a hug. Now things would be better. "Are you in any **pain**? That was a nasty fall you had there."

"Why would I be in pain? You're here!" Harry said. Ginny smiled up at him. "Wait… why are you here? Not that I mind, I just thought you were…."

"I came back to see you! I do get breaks, you know."

"I know, it's just… I'm just glad you're here." Harry leaned in to give her a kiss, but Ron soon got in the way.

"Blimey, Harry, we know you're smitten with her and all, but can't you at least go somewhere else when you snog?" he yelled from the table. Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny. They came around the corner, letting everyone know Ginny was there.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione rushed over to her, both giving her hugs. The rest of the men stayed at the table, but Harry stayed by Ginny. His Ginny.

And while the rest of the world did whatever they did, Harry knew his place was here. With his new family. All the people that loved him.

**How was that? OOC? Don't worry about being easy on me, any and all reviews are welcomed. Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
